Everybody Leaves
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: He stood behind her with his mouth pressed to the curve of her neck.  They both stood very still, and Blair could feel his breath.  "I'm sorry Blair….ok….I…I don't want you to leave."


AN: Just a one shot that came to me after watching the episode where Chuck tells Eva that everybody leaves. I could see where he would think that given his family life. I think he genuinely thought Blair would never leave him, no matter what. So this is my version of that line, but with Blair instead. Please review and let me know what you think.

Everybody Leaves

"What are you doing Blair?" He was following her as she was collecting her purse and looking for her phone.

"What does it look like I'm doing Chuck? I'm leaving!" She huffed as she continued to search for her phone. She stopped, trying to think of where she last used it. Oh yes, it was in the bathroom when she called Serena telling her she would be coming home instead of staying over at Chuck's.

"There's no reason for you to leave. Yell at me if you want, just don't leave, everybody leaves." This gets her attention as she is exiting the bathroom with her cell phone in her hand.

"Just because I'm not staying here tonight doesn't mean I am leaving for good Chuck. I'm just…..angry and I want to go home. I can't be here right now." She grabbed her purse from the table and headed for the elevator when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

He stood behind her with his mouth pressed to the curve of her neck. They both stood very still, and Blair could feel his breath. "I'm sorry Blair….ok….I…I don't want you to leave."

They stood there for a minute before she finally turned around and looked him in the eyes. She was surprised by what she saw. He never allowed anyone to see him emotional, but there were definite tears in his eyes now.

"Chuck…..don't do this to me. I know you're sorry. You're always sorry. But that doesn't change what happened. What you did hurt me. You do these things with no regard to how I will feel. Then you expect me to act like it doesn't matter. I won't do that, not anymore."

She attempted to tug her arm from his grasp but he held onto her that much harder. "I love you." He used the words that had always come to his rescue before. She had always forgiven him when he used those words and he hoped like hell she would again.

"I know you do Chuck. But that's not a free pass anymore. It took me weeks to get a meeting with that professor and you destroyed everything without even talking to me first. How could you do that?"

She was right. He ruined it like he ruins everything. He thought for sure she was keeping something from him so being the idiot he is he followed her. He saw her at the restaurant with another man and he jumped to conclusions; the wrong conclusion.

"I should have done things differently. I know that now. I should have trusted you."

She stood there looking at him, noticing the way his face was sullen. His bow tie was untied and hanging from his neck. His hair was disheveled, most likely from him raking his hands through it.

"Your right, you should have trusted me when I told you I was busy tonight. You shouldn't have to spy on me, and then come bursting in the restaurant and embarrassing me in front of a professor from my college and the rest of the Upper East Side. What were you thinking Chuck?"

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear. "You are everything to me Blair. I should have realized you would never cheat on me. I listened to her lies and I'm sorry. I should have realized that she was just trying to cause trouble between us."

She finally pulled back from his embrace and they looked into each other's eyes. "Do you know how much it hurts that you believed her lies? Do you really think that little of me Chuck? Does it really take that little to make you doubt me? That's not the type of relationship that I want to be in."

He panicked a little at her last sentence. The more that he talked, the worse he seemed to make things. Now she was talking like she wanted to break up with him, not just leave his penthouse for the night.

She stood there watching the expressions on his face and the sudden fear in his eyes. She let out a huge sigh. She should have left when she had the chance, but instead she allowed him to pull her in.

"Chuck, I just need to go home tonight and have some time to myself. I'm angry and I don't want to stay and fight with you anymore tonight." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. "Don't go."

It was two words, not three, but their pull was just as strong. He was asking her not to leave him alone. He was one of the most influential and richest men in New York, but his greatest fear was being alone. Sometimes it was this fear that pushed him to do the stupid things he did.

"Chuck, please, don't make this so hard for me. I will call you tomorrow after class. I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. "No. I know you Blair, and you sometimes take days to speak to me after something like this. I want you here. I'm sorry for what happened. Just please don't leave."

Blair pulled back so she could see his face and she once again saw the pain in his eyes. Everyone he had ever loved had left him. She needed to choose to stay, even if she thought it made her look weak. She loved him enough to do it anyway.

She raised her head and kissed the side of his mouth. "Alright Chuck, I'll stay. But I will sleep in the spare bedroom. There is no negotiation on this point. Take it or leave it."

He was silent for a moment before he kissed her lips lightly and hugged her to him so there was no space between them at all. "Thank you Blair. I love you."

She nodded her head and took a deep breath. "I love you too."

They both went about their evening ritual, getting ready for bed. Blair had called Serena back and explained that her plans had changed and she was going to stay over at Chuck's instead. Serena knew something was wrong, but Blair had asked her to drop it for the time being, so she did.

It was a couple of hours after they had both went to bed that she heard a noise. She turned over and was going to turn on the light when she jumped suddenly.

"Chuck, is that you? You practically scared me to death!" She was breathing heavily and tried to sit up more so she could see what was wrong.

He was kneeling beside the bed and still not making any noise. She even wondered for a minute if he was perhaps sleep walking or confused about where he was. But finally, he said something and she had to ask him to repeat it because it was such a soft whisper that she couldn't hear what he said.

"I said I love you Blair. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life, so I'm sorry if I do stupid things sometimes because of that. I don't know anything about being in love really. I just know that you are the most important thing in my life and you have wrapped yourself around my heart so tight that I can't breathe when you aren't around."

Blair's eyes were watering. Chuck had never said anything like that to her before. She grabbed his arm and helped him into the bed beside her.

She knew that forgiving him was part of the deal of loving Chuck Bass. He wasn't your typical male in any way, and she supposed that was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

He was looking into her glassy eyes with equally shiny eyes of his own. He moved toward her slowly and softly pushed the hair that was hanging in her face behind her ear. He leaned in and kissed the corners of her mouth, and then tilted her chin with his finger so he could get a better angle.

His lips were soft, and when she felt his tongue run across the seam of her lips, she was lost. She could feel his erection against her thigh and it excited her in a way only he could. He gently pushed her back against the bed and rolled over the top of her, putting his weight against her in all the right places.

She loved the way he made love to her. Sometimes it was passionate and crazy, and other times it was soft and special. Tonight he was being careful, gentle, like it was their first time. He helped her pull her slip over her head and it fell to the carpet. He stared at her and his eyes were filled with lust. Their breaths were labored and intense, and the sound was all she could hear.

His lips found her nipple and he was making wet circles around each one. She arched off the mattress only to be pushed down again by the weight of his body. "Promise me Blair."

She heard his whisper in her ear and it startled her because he had been silent for so long. "Promise you what Chuck?" She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say, but she loved him so much she would probably say anything at this point.

He moved his hands up and caught hers, intertwining their fingers and pushing her hands into the mattress above her head. She knew he liked to be in control when they made love after a fight, so she allowed him to take the dominate position.

"Promise me that you will never leave. I can't live without you. We are a part of each other."

She kissed his lips and they both felt the urgency and need in every move. "No matter what happens, I will never leave you Chuck. I am your family and you are mine. Please remember that."

He must have been satisfied by her answer because he quickly removed her panties from her body and before she could say anything else he was surging forward and slipping inside her. The blood was pumping through her veins and her heart was beating so fast it felt like it would burst from her chest.

She knew in the morning that she would have to deal with the aftermath of the fiasco at the restaurant, but she didn't care. Chuck was more important to her, and she was important to him. He was a stupid, jealous, Neanderthal boyfriend, but he was all hers and she was never leaving.

Besides, in the morning she planned to get even, and Georgina Sparks was going to be sorry that she ever messed with Blair Waldorf.


End file.
